Betrayal
by Warrior of Forest
Summary: When the bonds of trust are broken, what will the betrayed Inuyasha have left but the pain in his heart? Inuyasha/Kagome. Action, angst, youkai blood and romance collide in Betrayal! Epilogue UP!!!! I know, took me long enough!
1. Youkai Blood and the Attack of the Silve...

A/N: I know I'm being bad starting this before finishing Broken Heart Broken Mind. I have a good idea for events in its part 2 but I don't know how I'm going to get there yet.  
  
This story starts out slow but picks up in chapter 2. This is Inuyasha/Kagome and yes, there is a lot of emotional pain from Inuyasha. I love to torture him!  
  
Read and Review! 10 required to see chappie 2!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha I'd be sitting in a house in Japan working on the next volume. Me. No. Own.  
  
Betrayal  
  
Chapter 1: Youkai Blood and the Attack of the Silver Wolf!  
  
  
  
It was another cool night in the woods of Musashi's domain. Shippou, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku were on their way back to the village where Kaede resided for a much needed rest. They had been battling for many weeks before and after the incident in which the Tetsusaiga had been broken and ultimately repaired by Toutousai. Inuyasha was still sulking over the fact that Tetsusaiga was incredibly heavy, Kagome was worrying over his demon transformations and the others were happily thinking of sleeping in Kaede's hut the next night. Besides Kagome, none of them, even Inuyasha, knew that the Tetsusaiga was the seal on his demon blood.  
  
When the Tetsusaiga had been bitten in half by Naraku's ogre, Inuyasha's demon blood had been released and he had transformed. Kagome had managed to subdue him with a "sit" but until the Tetsusaiga was made lighter again, it could happen once more. When Toutousai, the maker of Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga, had been delivering the repaired Tetsusaiga he had revealed to Kagome that the Tetsusaiga was the thing that sealed Inuyasha's demon blood. Also, that she should not tell him this lest he decide to fight with his transformed fangs and claws over the heavy fang-sword. Most importantly, he had told her that should Inuyasha transform too more times, he would lose his heart forever and become a demon that could only kill until the day his body was destroyed.  
  
***********  
  
The group set up camp in a clearing half a days walk from the village protected by the preistess Kaede. The clearing had a small brook running through it, just deep enough to swim in, and was surrounded by majestic oak trees as tall as the buildings of Kagome's time. The sunset's golden rays filtered through the leaves of the tall oaks giving the clearing an ethereal look.  
  
Upon discovery of the beautiful place, Sango and Kagome immediately announced that they would camp here tonight, giving a certain hanyou no room to argue. Or so they thought.  
  
"What!" yelled an indignant Inuyasha "We're only a few hours from the village! We can make it there by midnight. Why stop here?"  
  
In an attempt to placate the enraged hanyou, Miroku intervined in a sagely tone, "Inuyasha, perhaps you could reach the village by midnight, however, the rest of us are exhausted from the day and would not be able to make the trip there at your pace."  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha." Interjected Kagome "He's right. We're too exhausted to go at your pace tonight."  
  
Inuyasha blinked and gaped at them.  
  
"Tired?" he asked incredulously "we only went twenty five miles today!"  
  
"Exactly!" said Kagome "We went twenty five miles at your pace today. Unlike you, we don't have demon blood and we are exhausted!"  
  
"Keh!" exclaimed Inuyasha folding his arms across his chest "You humans are so weak!"  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome's rage built over the argument and his comment sent her over the top. "SIT!"  
  
Inuyasha was pulled down by the magic of the rosary and planted his face on the ground.  
  
Kagome stalked off and Miroku shook his head at the hanyou's stubborn stupidity.  
  
Sango walked up to him, shook her head as well and spoke to his prone form.  
  
"If don't want to get sat you shouldn't insult her so much!"  
  
Inuyasha at last free of the spell, leapt up to face Sango. "I know that!"  
  
"Then why to you do it?" came Sango sharp retort.  
  
"I.uh.." Inuyasha's face was blank as her groped for a reason. Finally he clicked his mouth shut with an audible snap and stalked away from Sango. He then climbed a tree over looking the clearing and set about watching the remaining members of the group prepare dinner with a horrible pout on his face.  
  
**********  
  
Dinner had been a happy one with much laughter and joking, especially on Inuyasha's behalf. The journeyers had enjoyed a meal of pheasent, courtesy of the hanyou's hunting the previous day, and boiled peas from Kagome's "has everything but the kitchen sink" backpack.  
  
When the fire died down, the journeyers went to they're sleeping spots and settled in for a nights rest under the watchful eye of the alert hanyou. For even in sleep, Inuyasha was tuned in for any threat to the company.  
  
Kagome and Shippou were found curled up in a sleeping bag under Inuyasha's tree. Sango was lying on a bedroll on the opposite side of the fire as Kagome and Shippou. Miroku had situated himself against the base of a tree about ten yards from Inuyasha's post.  
  
The moon bathed the clearing in a soft light and made the silver hair of the hanyou reflect the light in a way that made him look like an ancient and beautiful god. The moon's light surrounded him in a soft glow and for some time Kagome stared up in wonder at the otherworldly hanyou.  
  
Just as Kagome was starting to doze off, Inuyasha went rigid and in a split second leapt from the branch onto the ground, muscles tense and one hand on the Tetsusaiga.  
  
He let out a sharp whistle to wake the others and they quickly flanked him in response to the danger.  
  
After a few moments a large wolf demon burst from the trees in front of the travelers. Twelve feet tall at the shoulder and processing a silver gray coat, the demon was a sight to behold. Fangs exposed and neck bristling, the wolf demon faced the hanyou and prepared for battle.  
  
The wolf demon was from one of the strongest families in the country. This fact became painfully obvious as the battle began.  
  
Inuyasha charged at the demon but his swing with the heavy Tetsusaiga was too slow and the demon danced around him and charged toward the others. Sango let loose the Hiraikotsu and the demon was forced to jump out of the way to avoid being hit. While the demon was occupied Kagome took Shippou and ran into the surrounding forest hoping to get the kitsune child to safety.  
  
Meanwhile, Miroku had attempted to use the Air Void but the wolf demon jumped out of the wind tunnel and tossed Miroku into a tree where he fell to the ground and lay still.  
  
Sango was distracting the demon by tossing the Hiraikotsu hoping to allow Inuyasha a chance to hit the demon with Tetsusaiga. However, the demon soon figured out their ploy and while the Hiraikotsu was in flight head butted Sango away into the surrounding trees. She hit with a loud smack and fell face down unmoving.  
  
"Sango!" Inuyasha cried out as he saw her fly through the air.  
  
'Damnit!' He thought to himself 'Why now when Tetsusaiga is so heavy?! Kuso, everything happens when we need to be left alone!'  
  
Inuyasha leapt into the air and catapulted toward the demon bring the Tetsusaiga down an arc. With a quick movement, the demon knocked the Tetsusaiga away, as it flew out of Inuyasha's hand he felt himself start to lose control. With startling suddenness, Inuyasha felt his youkai blood be released. His fangs and claws grew and sharpened. His eyes turned bright bloodthirsty red accompanied with blue slits for pupils. His hair darkened and bushed out in his rage. Lastly, two purple lines, one on each side of his face, appeared.  
  
Inuyasha was no longer able to control the need to kill. He flexed his claws and with a ferocity terrible to behold, bore down on the wolf demon. With a lightning fast slash, Inuyasha sliced apart the body of the demon. Sango and Miroku woke up in time to see the defeat of the demon and were terrified by the ferocity in his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha's ears perked up as he heard Kagome coming through the underbrush. Overwhelmed by the desire to kill, the transformed Inuyasha took off into the forest hoping to find new prey.  
  
*************  
  
Kagome and Shippou had been standing in a clearing during the battle. As they heard the battle sounds cease, they started to move toward the scene hoping to find everyone alive and well.  
  
'Inuyasha..' Kagome thought 'please be alright.'  
  
As they drew closer to the battle scene, Kagome caught sight of a sword.  
  
"Oh no.." she said rushing over, hoping beyond hope that it was just an ordinary sword.  
  
Shippou was surprised by her actions and immeadiatly followed and piped up in a fearful voice  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" Shippou's voice shook with uncertainty. He felt uneasy, as though doom was impending.  
  
"It's...Tetsusaiga." Kagome whispered grasping the rusty blade that when used by Inuyasha became a huge fang capable of destroying 100 demons in one swing.  
  
"No!" Shippou gasped, "They must be in trouble!"  
  
The two took off at a run toward the scene. However, before they could get there a red and silver form dropped from the scene causing Kagome the scream in surprise.  
  
***********  
  
Back at the battle scene, Miroku and Sango were rising to their feet to wonder over the battles turnaround.  
  
"Before I blacked out, Inuyasha didn't seem to be able to touch this demon." Miroku said softly.  
  
"Yes." Agreed Sango, "Something is not right here..."  
  
Just then, Kagome scream filled the air and they looked at each other in fear.  
  
"Kagome!" They cried and took off in the direction of the sound.  
  
A/N Hope you liked! As said before, lots of Inuyasha angst coming up in...  
  
Chapter 2: Pain of the Heart.  
  
REVIEW OR YOU WON'T SEE CHAPPIE 2 FOR A MONTH!!!!!!!!  
  
Warrior of Forest 


	2. Betrayal

A/N Thanks you for the wonderful reviews! This was delayed because of computer needing to fix its internet connection. Evil box..  
  
Hope you enjoy! Inuyasha pain ahead!  
  
REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!  
  
Now the awaited...  
  
Chapter 2: Betrayal  
  
"Inuyasha!" Gasped Kagome, "you scared me."  
  
Slowly stepping form the shadows Inuyasha raised his red eyes to fix on hers. Her heart raced as she realized he was filled his youkai blood. That the Tetsusaiga's seal had broken. That he had no idea who she was or what he was doing.  
  
"Heh." Inuyasha growled "So what if I DID!?"  
  
With that exclamation, Inuyasha lunged forward toward Kagome. Kagome thrust the Tetsusaiga out in front of her.  
  
"Seal his blood!" she pleaded to the sword "Save his soul!"  
  
Inuyasha faltered at her shout, his claws inches from her face. He appeared to be fighting himself.  
  
'What the hell am I thinking?' he thought desperately 'Kagome.run!'  
  
"Run!" Inuyasha forced out, "Run!"  
  
"I won't run and leave you alone!" Kagome cried "Tetsusaiga! Help me! Seal him once again!"  
  
Tetsusaiga flashed and slowly the lucidity returned to Inuyasha's face. His eyes faded from red to gold, his claws retracted and his fangs shortened.  
  
The look on his face flashed from fear, to anguish, to embarrassment and finally settled on some thing close to utter horror.  
  
"Kagome.." He whispered grabbing the Tetsusaiga and drawing back his claw. "I."  
  
With a final horrified and guilty look Inuyasha fled back in the opposite direction, leaving Kagome behind to calm her rapidly beating heart.  
  
**********  
  
Inuyasha burst into the clearing just as Sango and Miroku were about to leave it.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Cried a horrified Sango seeing the blood on his claws. "How.how..how could you!"  
  
"You demon!" broke in Miroku "How could you kill the Lady Kagome? You vile, heartless mongrel!?"  
  
The shock registered on his face along with a fierce sense of betrayal. They didn't honestly think he hurt her? Did they?  
  
"I can't believe you! After all she's done? How could you!?" With tears in her eyes Sango rushed up to Inuyasha and struck him across the face.  
  
"You disgust me you pitiful excuse for a demon!" Miroku roared in his face. "All you deserve is eternal entrapment in my Air Void!"  
  
Intense pain filled Inuyasha's eyes. 'Do they truly trust me so little?' he thought with anguish, 'But, do I deserve their trust?'  
  
Inuyasha slowly backed away until he was at the very edge of the clearing.  
  
With his last vestige of control he spat out. "I will not stay with those who do not trust me!"  
  
With that he fled into the woods. Tears streaming down his face at the betrayal of those he had come to care for.  
  
*********  
  
Drawn to the shouts, Kagome rushed into the clearing.  
  
Wild eyed, she asked "What's going on here?"  
  
Shocked, Sango and Miroku spun around in unison.  
  
"Lady Kagome!?" Miroku cried out in disbelief.  
  
"Kagome-chan!?" Sango exclaimed, rushing forward to give Kagome a big hug. "We thought Inuyasha killed you!"  
  
"You thought WHAT!?" Horrified Kagome pulled away from Sango and glared at them both with all her rage. "How could you?"  
  
Flinching at the recollection of asking the hanyou the same question moments before, Miroku and Sango, looked guiltily up at Kagome.  
  
"We saw Inuyasha go in the northerly direction after brutally killing the demon-" Miroku started.  
  
"-and then we heard you scream in the same direction. We feared the worst. The way he tore apart the demon was savage and brought a chill to my heart." Sango completed Miroku's thought.  
  
"And.when he came back we accused him of killing you and scorned him." Miroku added guility.  
  
"Oh god, Kagome-chan" Sango sobbed in anguish "We said such terrible things! He looked so hurt and now he's run off!"  
  
"Are you surprised?" Kagome bit in sharply "He learns to trust you and then you turn around and accuse him of this terrible thing? You are worse than he would be if he had killed me!"  
  
Ashamed of themselves, Sango and Miroku could only stare at the ground in sorrow.  
  
"We can't look for him now. He won't accept you again till he's calmed. Until then we will return to Kaede."  
  
With that final statement the group, now missing the hanyou, left the clearing with a sorrow in their hearts greater than the joy they had had at its discovery.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Note: Yup. I'm evil. As always 10 REVIEWS REQUIRED TO SEE AN UPDATE!!!!  
  
Note (2): to fans of Broken Heart, Broken Mind: That story is only entering its second season/part. Much more pain, romance and yes, humor to come. I have all the major events but I need to plan how to get there. Start looking for it in the new year. I love to watch you squirm but, I wont make you wait TOO long! ^_~!!  
  
REVIEW OR NO UPDATE FOR A MONTH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Pain of the Heart *coming soon*  
  
~Warrior of Forest~ 


	3. Pain of the Heart

A/N So sorry this took so long! I will be away for two weeks but after that.get ready! Here's what coming up in January!  
  
Disclaimer: (checks legal documents) Nope, don't own 'em. (sigh..)  
  
Now the awaited...  
  
Chapter 3: Pain of the Heart  
  
Inuyasha ran with the speed of one chased by death. As he raced through the forest, regardless of direction, tears streamed down his face and the crystalline sparkles flew behind him in the wind created by his mad dash.  
  
After running for miles, Inuyasha came across a hidden pond deep in the forest. The small, clear pond was about twenty feet wide and filled with clear blue water and fine white sand. Weeping Willows surrounded the small pond, with some of the branches hanging into the clear water. The willows branches filtered the moonlight and it was here that Inuyasha stopped his headlong dash.  
  
Casting himself upon the ground, he drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He started into the pools water with tears running unchecked down his face.  
  
He was haunted by the words exchanged such a short time ago..  
  
*********  
  
"You disgust me you pitiful excuse for a demon!"  
  
"I can't believe you! After all she's done? How could you!?"  
  
"How could you kill the Lady Kagome? You vile, heartless mongrel!?"  
  
**************  
  
The hateful words of the ones he had thought of as friends haunted his mind until he clamped his hands over his ears and let out a howl of anguish.  
  
As he sat beside the pool, it seemed to mock his heartache by sparkling brighter, as if to spite him in his pain.  
  
Bitter thoughts came to his mind as he sat there and he was returned to his long forgotten past.  
  
***********  
  
"A hanyou like you!?" A boy asked incredulously "You can't play with us!"  
  
"Yeah!" Cried another "Get lost you mutt!"  
  
The group of village boys swarmed around Inuyasha hitting him and pulling his ears. Suddenly, a boy slammed Inuyasha in the stomach and the surprised hanyou slashed him with his soft claws.  
  
The boy fell with a cry. The taunts and laughter stopped as the children looked at Inuyasha in horror. The struck boys mother had witnessed the attack, but not the beginning torment of the young Inuyasha. She rushed up and towering over the tiny Inuyasha lashed out with her foot and delivered a fierce kick that sent him sailing through the air to land ten feet away from her.  
  
"You monster! You don't belong here!!!" She yelled with all her rage. The villagers joined her in her anger against the young hanyou.  
  
"Get lost you beast!"  
  
The villagers cried as they flung stones and sticks at the young hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha covered his face to protect it from the projectiles and dashed off toward the woods.  
  
"Don't you ever think of coming back, you pitiful excuse for a demon!!!"  
  
The villagers laughed with sick satisfaction as the young hanyou raced away from the village with a beaten body and a hurting heart.  
  
*************  
  
Inuyasha jerked himself out of the memory of his younger days. But the mothers face was then replaced by Sango's and Miroku's, calling him monster and pitiful.  
  
He cried out as the pain of their distrust stung his heart anew.  
  
'Am I really a monster?' He thought to himself. 'I've been called that all my life. So.what if it's true? What if I really am a heartless monster?'  
  
He raised his face to the stars, the moonlight shining off him tear streamed face.  
  
"Does Kagome..think I'm a monster too?" He wondered aloud.  
  
'Yes! She must! They all hate me! She was scared when she saw me! She must be afraid of me to have to hide behind this stupid rosary!'  
  
Seized by rage and anguish, Inuyasha leapt to his feet. He grabbed the Tetsusaiga and leapt off in the direction of the village.  
  
*************  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kagome were crowed around the fire pit in Kaede's hut.  
  
Sango and Miroku's faces mirrored their guilt at betraying and doubting the hanyou.  
  
Shippou was distraught. He had heard the things Miroku and Sango said. As well as Inuyasha's response to them. He was worried what the hanyou might do in his distraught state.  
  
Kagome was furious with Miroku and Sango as well as desperately worried for the hanyou.  
  
Kaede walked back in and took in the emotions displayed on each face. They had told her what happened and she too was afraid for the young hanyou.  
  
"You mustn't despair. He will be fine. He might not trust you again right away, but he will come around." Kaede said to the young adults gathered before her.  
  
But to herself she said much darker things.  
  
'If what they said is true, Inuyasha may be beyond the ability to trust again. If that is true..I don't want to see how he will turn out.'  
  
Suddenly a loud thump that came from the side of the hut caused them all to leap to their feet and run out to look out at the huts outer wall. What they saw froze their hearts in terror and anguish.  
  
****************  
  
Inuyasha reached the rise above the village. Looking down, he could see Sango's boomerang and Kagome's bike leaning on the wall of Kaede's hut.  
  
Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and ranover it with his fingers.  
  
'If they cannot trust me...if they believe me a monster...I cannot stay with them!'  
  
With that last thought, Inuyasha flung Tetsusaiga with all his rage into the wall of Kaede's hut.  
  
"Now, the bond..is broken." Inuyasha whispered to the wind as he walked away from the village and was swallowed by the night's darkness as well as the pain in his heart.  
  
*************  
  
"It's.Tetsusaiga!" Sango gasped falling to her knees in shock.  
  
"This does not bode well.." Kaede whispered in shock.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!!!" Kagome yelled out, "Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
************  
  
As he got farther and farther away from the village, a strange feeling overtook Inuyasha. Crazed with feelings, the absence of Tetsusaiga allowed the release of Inuyasha's demon blood.  
  
As his eyes flashed red, his pupils turned blue, and his fangs and claws lengthened and sharpened, Inuyasha was seized by a sudden idea.  
  
Throwing back his head in maniacal laughter he called out to the dog and wolf demons in the area. Rallying them to battle against the humans who had betrayed them all.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
A/N Lotta angst in that one, eh? Well, more action and angst to come! *coming soon* Chapter 4: The Attack on the Village 


	4. The Attack on the Village

A/N Sorry this took so long, but I was working on Broken Heart, Broken Mind. I finally finished it. Now I can turn my attention to Betrayal! Next chapter will be up MUCH sooner!  
  
Now the long awaited...  
  
Chapter 4: The Attack on the Village  
  
"I can't believe it. He was abandoned Tetsusaiga." Sango breathed in shock.  
  
"He has broken the tie to us." Miroku said in despair.  
  
"There's more at stake here than broken ties. Tetsusaiga is the seal on Inuyasha's demon blood." Kagome confessed "If he moves away from it and is pressured or distressed he will transform into a full demon and lose all awareness to the world. That's what happened in the attack of the wolf demon. Tetsusaiga was knocked away and his blood released."  
  
"What!" Miroku cried.  
  
"Why did you not say this to us before?" Sango demanded.  
  
'That's why he looked so scary...' Shippou thought in revelation.  
  
"I did not tell you because..I..didn't want you to worry or to say anything that would make Inuyasha suspect." Kagome said to them. "If he knew he might try to fight as he is when he's transformed. If he did that, he would lose his heart."  
  
"I understand now." Kaede interjected.  
  
A crash followed by screams issued from the outside. The assembled spun around in surprise.  
  
"What was that!?" Sango cried  
  
They rushed out and were greeted by a sight that would haunt their nightmares for years to come.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
Inuyasha had gathered all the wolf and dog demons in the surrounding area to him. They stood in the night surrounding the afflicted hanyou.  
  
"Now is the time! We must take revenge on the betrayal by humans!" Inuyasha roared to the assembled demons "To war!"  
  
The hanyou led the pack of demons in an onslaught against the village. Controlled by his demon blood, his emotions of anger and the sense of betrayal drove him to these desperate measures. Unable to stop himself, his anger and pain took the form of violence and destruction.  
  
They raced through the night and came upon the sleeping village without warning. Led by the powerful hanyou, the other demons had no fear. They followed his every order and the blood lust took control of them all.  
  
Descending on the village, Inuyasha watched in grim satisfaction as the demons he led tore their claws through the errant humans. A cruel smile played across his features as he watched the destruction around him. A demon flung a body of a woman into the wall of Kaede's hut. The screams of the terrified villagers soon alerted the priestesses, monk and demon exterminator to the attack.  
  
They raced out and saw the town square soaked in blood. The wolf and dog demons tore across the village destroying and killing. But what tore at their hearts the most, was the sight of their friend with his battle crazed red eyes, gazing out at the massacre with a smile on his face.  
  
A villager covered in wounds crawled to Inuyasha's feet.  
  
"Why? Why do you attack us?" the villager rasped  
  
"Hmph!" Inuyasha replyed "You did the same to us! You all betrayed us! Now we will take revenge for the pain you have caused! You will know what we have known!"  
  
With a fierce growl, he slashed his claws across the chest of the villager, ending his life.  
  
His friends were horrified.  
  
"He does not know what he's doing.." Sango breathed  
  
"NO! This will destroy him!" Kagome cried grabbing Tetsusaiga and racing toward the hanyou.  
  
He turned his gaze on her and a maniacal grin lit his darkened features.  
  
"You afraid?" He asked bitterly "Are you afraid of me?"  
  
Kagome recoiled, "No Inuyasha, I'm not afraid of you! Come back to us! SIT!" she cried and put Tetsusaiga out in front of her in an effort to seal the hanyou.  
  
The command caused the hanyou to face plant in the dirt. However, this also brought him back to his senses. His eyes became golden and the dark light that had plagued his features vanished.  
  
Kagome kneeled beside his fallen form and reached down to pull the hanyou into her arms.  
  
'He cannot see what he has unwittingly done. It will destroy him.' Kagome thought.  
  
But Inuyasha pulled away when he heard the sounds of battle. Seeing the demons racing around and the massacre that was occurring he angrily got up to fight.  
  
Kagome's soft voice broke in "Call them off. Tell them to retreat."  
  
Surprised, he did so. "Retreat!"  
  
The demons pulled back into the woods. One stopped on the outskirts and turned to him.  
  
"We will wait for your next commands, my lord. We will be on call should you need us."  
  
The demon then turned and vanished into the night.  
  
Sango, Kaede and Miroku rushed up to the hanyou.  
  
"Stay back!" he roared at Miroku and Sango. "Just stay away!"  
  
Saddened, they were not surprised at his reaction to seeing them. They turned and retreated to the hut where they had left Shippou, not wanting him to see the carnage.  
  
When they had left, Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "Why did they listen to me? What happened here?"  
  
"They were your troops Inuyasha. You were taken over by your demon blood, and ordered them to attack." She said remorsefully and handed him Tetsusaiga.  
  
"I...I did this?" he lamented, holding Tetsusaiga in a clenched fist. "This is..all my fault. He gazed at his bloodied hand at up at the massacre before him.  
  
"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!!!" he cried to the sky and fell to his knees tears streaming unchecked down his face.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
A/N More to come soon in.. Chapter 5: Forgiveness and Understanding  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!  
  
~Warrior of Forest~ 


	5. Forgiveness and Understanding

A/N I am so sorry this took so long! February was nuts and it just flew by! But, now I will have lots of time to write! Yes, Purity is taking shape as well and will be posted as soon as this is finished.  
  
ENJOY!  
Chapter 5: Forgiveness and Understanding  
  
"They were your troops Inuyasha. You were taken over by your demon blood, and ordered them to attack." She said remorsefully and handed him Tetsusaiga.  
  
"I...I did this?" he lamented, holding Tetsusaiga in a clenched fist. "This is..all my fault. He gazed at his bloodied hand at up at the massacre before him.  
  
"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!!!" he cried to the sky and fell to his knees tears streaming unchecked down his face.  
  
Kagome knelt down beside the distraught dog demon and pulled his form into her arms.  
  
"Shh..it will be alright." Kagome whispered.  
  
Inuyasha tensed in her arms and pulled away. He looked away from her and spoke in a voice roughed by intense emotion.  
  
"I do not deserve your kindness. I led these demons to war against humans. No, it was not a war! It was a massacre!"  
  
As if to prove his point, the people of the village had formed a circle around the distraught hanyou. Armed with sickles and swords, they looked on the hanyou in contempt and fear.  
  
"Filthy scum!" One villager cried out.  
  
"Now you show remorse! Only when to your advantage!" Another leered at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha flinched at the harsh words but did not rise to challenge them. Spurred on by the lack of response from their opponent, the villagers tightened the circle around Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
'They are right! I am a monster! This proves it!' Inuyasha though anguished, 'They were all right all along.'  
  
Kaede hung back, allowing Inuyasha to handle it. She would step in if things got out of hand.  
  
"Monster! We let you stay here and this is how you treat us!?" Another villager yelled, hate coloring his features "Half-breed filth!"  
  
Kagome suddenly had a flashback to the incident with Jinengi, the kind demon who had been persecuted by the villagers by an unknown demon was attacking the townsfolk, even though the events that had occurred were beyond his control. Now, the same thing was happening to Inuyasha. Enraged, she stood and placed herself between the angry men and the distraught hanyou.  
  
"Now you listen to me! Inuyasha is half demon and therefore can be either human or demon. Since his father was a Tai-youkai (great demon) the demon blood is too strong for Inuyasha and whenever he is cornered it takes control. Tetsusaiga held it in check, but he was without Tetsusaiga by no fault of his own. As a result he was controlled by the demon blood. It was not his fault! You trusted him before! Why not now!?"  
  
Inuyasha rose to his feet calmly, "Stop, Kagome."  
  
Surprised, she did what he asked and was silent.  
  
When he looked at them, the villagers were surprised to see the streaks of tears running down his pale face.  
  
"They are right. All of them were right."  
  
"What do you mean, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked  
  
"I will never be anything more than a soul hung in conflict. I can't be trusted and I can't belong. Not here, not anywhere. There is no place for me." Inuyasha said softly. "No place to call home."  
  
"But-" Kagome protested  
  
"No, Kagome." Inuyasha pleaded, "Let me go. I cannot stay where I am feared."  
  
The villagers stood silently watching the exchange between the two. Inuyasha ducked his head and walked toward the village outskirts.  
  
Miroku and Sango had been listening to the exchange with Shippo in the hut. Now, they came out to try and stop the hanyou.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled, "Please stop!"  
  
"Come back Inuyasha! We want you here!" Sango pleaded.  
  
Inuyasha paused and looked back at them. The sadness in his eyes was so immense and soul shattering that they were unable to look away. Inuyasha's voice broke the spell, speaking words softly but with great emotion.  
  
"You were as they were now. You jumped at a moments suspicion to blame me. You are no better than them. All of you here can find no place in your hearts to trust a hanyou."  
  
Inuyasha turned and walked away. Shippou was unable to keep his silence any longer, he bounded up in front of the hanyou.  
  
"You can't go Inuyasha!"  
  
"Inuyasha glanced down at him, "Shippou, this is where you belong. I must find a place to belong as well. But, the first thing needed is trust. Let it go Shippou. Let me go."  
  
Stunned by his sadness and sincerity, Shippou pulled back.  
  
Then, a village boy pulled out of the grasp of his mother and turned in anger at the village.  
  
"Can't you see what you've become!? You are no better than the demons who came here to kill today. Inuyasha has protected us, and now you drive him away for something he cannot control! What kind of person does that make you?"  
  
Inuyasha paused at the boys powerful words and turned to gaze in awe at the villagers that now were squirming in shame under a 10 year olds glare.  
  
"Inuyasha-nee-chan is right. The first thing needed in a home is trust. But you also need to be able to forgive. We need now not to push Inuyasha away, but to bring him into our family to help him heal. It is obvious he did not mean for this to happen, nor was he able to control it. I implore you to see past your prejudices. You know in your heart Inuyasha would not do this on purpose."  
  
The boy then turned and walked up to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked down.  
  
"Look at me Inuyasha. I do not blame you."  
  
Inuyasha kneeled down and locked gazed with the boy.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The boy launched himself into Inuyasha's arms and hugged him fiercely. Surprised, Inuyasha was knocked backwards onto his back from the force. Sitting up, he slowly raised his arms and encircled them around the boy who had shown him the meaning of true kindness.  
  
Kagome walked up to the two boys.  
  
"You see, it is all alright in the end."  
  
Inuyasha released the boy and stood, gazing out at the crowd.  
  
One by one, they moved forward and forgave him. A boy changed the times that day. 'Perhaps, I can belong here.' Inuyasha thought contentedly.  
  
After all was said and done, Miroku and Sango still stood by the hut, gazing down in shame. They had started this after all. They would finish it.  
  
TBC..  
  
A/N:  
  
Epilogue: True Healing *coming soon*  
  
Review please! 


	6. Epilogue: True Healing

A/N Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I am SO sorry this took so long!  
  
I think you will be satisfied with the closure on this fic. No hanging ends here!  
  
Disclaimer: I own them! I do! Did you know I'm also the Queen of England!?  
Now the awaited...*drumroll please* :  
Epilogue: True Healing  
The villagers had all forgiven Inuyasha for his deed. They were able to see that he truly was unable to control his actions in his demon form. But, there was something missing. Sango and Miroku still stood by the hut, heads hung in shame, yet unable to forgive him.  
  
Inuyasha walked with Kagome toward the hut, seeing Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha came to a halt once more.  
  
'After all others can forgive, will the ones closest to my heart shut me out again? I couldn't take it if they did..' Inuyasha thought staring at their bashful forms. 'It would be like that time long ago, repeated once more..'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A young Inuyasha ran quickly away from the village near his home. He had been playing with his closest friend, in fact his only friend, when his world changed forever.  
  
Takeda Yoh was a young boy who lived in the village. He was a quiet boy who took great joy out of the practice of martial arts. One day, Inuyasha had come upon him when he was practicing in the surrounding fields. He had watched the boy practice from the shade of the trees, until he finally gathered the courage to come out. Fully expecting rejection, Inuyasha had asked if he could play with the young Yoh. He was happily surprised when Yoh excitedly accepted his offer and they began to practice martial arts together.  
  
Often the two boys would be seen running through the fields, at first, Yoh's mother tried to stop him from seeing Inuyasha, but the effort proved futile and they became fast friends. The two boys would chase each other around throwing punches and kicks, but always stopping before making contact. They would amuse themselves for hours and Inuyasha was thrilled in having his new and best friend to play with.  
  
Then, one day everything changed. During their usual play, Yoh ran into a hole caused by the collapsing of the dirt over a small cave. Yoh abruptly stopped, but, Inuyasha's claw strike was mid swing and he was unable to pull back. Inuyasha's claws tore across Yoh's back; where in all other instances there would have been twenty centimeters between the strike path and Yoh's back. Inuyasha pulled back in horror as he saw his friend fall to the earth and felt his lifeblood flowing across his young claws.  
  
Inuyasha quickly carried Yoh back to the village. He was met with anger and distrust by the village people, who believed now that his intent was to kill Yoh from the start. Inuyasha came by every day as his friend healed. On the third day, Yoh awoke and Inuyasha excitedly rushed in to see him.  
  
"Yoh! You woke up! You're all better!" Inuyasha beamed.  
  
"What? Are you disappointed?" Yoh said coldly.  
  
Inuyasha was stunned into silence by his friend's cold words.  
  
"Yoh..." Inuyasha said softly, placing a claw on his friends shoulder in an effort to calm him.  
  
Yoh jerked away from Inuyasha, "GET AWAY!!"  
  
"But."  
  
"I never want to see you again! Mother was right! You are a monster!! Now get out, you filthy little half breed!!" Yoh screamed.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes filled with tears and he fled the hut in sorrow. Just after he left, the force of his words struck Yoh and he despaired.  
  
"I can't believe I said that to Inuyasha...my oldest and dearest friend...I hurt him terribly..I...I must go find him and make it right!!" Yoh said with conviction as he rose from the bed and ran out after the hanyou.  
  
But, Yoh never found Inuyasha. Inuyasha had run far and fast, away from the village and his painful memories. As he ran, he gained power and began a life of killing. He killed to ease the pain in his heart, and became known throughout the island of Honshu as the White Terror: Bane of Humankind.  
  
Throughout the rest of his years, Yoh searched for Inuyasha, hoping to find the hanyou in order to apologize. Though he searched long and hard, following rumors of the White Terror, he never found the young halfling. He despaired in his last moments, knowing that his harsh and un-thought out words had caused Inuyasha to run from love and kindness and to begin his life as a killer in order to protect his heart from the pain of betrayal.  
  
Yoh died before he ever found Inuyasha. Whether it would have altered Inuyasha's destiny had he been found and forgiven by Yoh, is something only the gods can answer now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now as the older Inuyasha looked at the forms of his new friends before him, he couldn't help but remember Yoh, and he feared a repeat of that suffering. He hung his head in sorrow and tensed, prepared for the worst.  
  
"Inuyasha, I.." Sango sobbed, "I can't tell you how sorry we are!" "Huh?" Inuyasha exclaimed, his head snapping up to meet Sango's eyes with wary hope.  
  
"Inuyasha, we were afraid and jumped to first conclusion that presented itself to us. We are forever to be ashamed of our actions and deeds." Miroku interjected quietly.  
  
Inuyasha nodded his consent to forgive them, but his silence betrayed the fact that something still held his heart in disquiet.  
  
Kagome sensed the conflict and placed a hand on his arm. He looked at her imploringly, searching for any blame in her eyes.  
  
Kagome met his gaze steadily; "You know I do not blame you for the attack."  
  
"Yes, that's right, we can't possibly blame you, the ones at fault are none other than ourselves, we drove you to these acts." Miroku said calmly.  
  
"Yes, we do not blame you Inuyasha." Sango said as she dried her tears.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at them all and smiled.  
  
"It seems I can belong here after all."  
  
Shippou cried his joy and leapt on Inuyasha pulled at his dog-ears, only to receive a bop on the head for his excitement. They all laughed and then turned back to walk into the hut.  
  
*********  
  
Two days later Inuyasha went out to the demons he assembled. He disbanded the army and brought them all to Kaede's village to see the good in a man's heart. Now, all of the wolf and dog demons that were once vicious and cruel have become kind. Many still live in the surrounding woods, and are welcomed in the village at any time. Although, some of the younger demons found a family to live with, where they could be loved and cared for all their long lives. These young demons became part of the families they moved in with and lived their lives in peace in the village that was always under the protection of the hanyou named Inuyasha.  
~The End~  
  
Well, that's all folks! Hope you enjoyed reading it!  
  
Kindly drop a review at the end! Thanks for reading!!  
  
~Warrior of Forest 


End file.
